It's In the Cards
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Starting where most of my RGBXGB fics left off, this is the beginning of a new chapter. Enter the newest additions to the Ghostbusters Team.


It's In the Cards  
  
Note: It has been quite some time since I have written an XGB epic, but this fanfic is different. It combines RGB and XGB as well as the GB children. The children come across an enigmatic gypsy named Claire who reveals their combined future in Tarot cards. However, the meaning is far more important than they could've ever imagined...  
  
(Also, note that all characters, except Slimer because he is a spirit, are married and have families of their own.)  
  
Egon Jeannine = Noel Ray Heather = Ray Junior Peter Christina 'Chris' = Gabriella 'Gabby' Winston Naiobi = Aida Eduardo Kylie = Joaquin Juan Rita = Juanita Garrett Rachel = Raphael Roland Roxanne = Hanna  
  
Chapter 1—The Enticement of the Unknown  
  
Ray Junior was naturally curious, just like his father. At school, he had heard about these special cards that could predict one's fortune. The rumors had been passed from the middle school students down to the grade school students, and Ray Junior and his friends were the last to hear about the mysterious and mystical cards known as Tarot Cards.  
  
Rita, Juanita, Gabrielle, and Ray Junior were playing a rapid game of catch during recess, enjoying the blaring sun and the company of good friends. Suddenly, their upperclassmen friends approached them in the playground. Joaquin, Raphael, Hanna, and Noel wanted to play too, but this time it was judging who could keep a hula-hoop in motion for the longest time. As usual, Raphael maintained the high record. No one put it past him, even if he did have braces around his legs. The braces didn't even slow him down. He was just like his parents, very rapid, and very capable of doing whatever he put his mind to. At the end of the contest, the bell had rung, but Ray wanted to tell them about the strange shop that he had seen in the city when he was enjoying a casual walk with his parents. This would have to wait for later, but he would tell them everything he knew.  
  
It was lunchtime, and Ray Junior was famished. Without a second thought, he had wolfed down his homemade ham and three-cheese sandwich, drunk his milk and finished the oversized cookie his mother had especially made for him. "You seemed like you had something interesting to tell us earlier. So... Please tell us !", Hanna said, her voice full of excitement. "The story is, my parents and I were walking downtown and there was a strange store I had never noticed before. Interested, he and I walked outside while mother went to another store to shop for clothing and our groceries for the week. We ventured inside the odd store and found all kinds of crystals, spiritual enlightenment books and of course, Tarot cards.", Ray Junior stated, gesturing wildly. "Tarot cards ? I've heard of them. They are supposed to reveal someone's future.", Gabby replied. "Right. But, I have also heard they have unsurpassed powers.", Raphael added. "Man, that's too freaky. I don't want to have anything to do with something like that !", Aida exclaimed, stately. "I'm with you. My family is against witchcraft. They would flip if they even heard I knew something about these unusual cards.", Juanita said, with a reproachful frown. "It's not witchcraft !", Joaquin shouted over them. "Joaquin is right. It isn't witchcraft.", Noel said, concurring. She pushed up her glasses on the bridge of her nose and noted that there was a brief silence. "How do you know, Noel ? Are you sure ?", Hanna questioned, a spry look on her youthful face. "Technically, no. But I do know there is a logical explanation to most things in this Universe. The only way we can know is to see a Tarot reading for ourselves.", Noel said, rationally. The others began whispering among each other and finally made their decision. When the school day was complete, RJ could take them to Claire's Divination Shop in downtown New York.  
  
Chapter 2—Madame Claire's Mystic Eye  
  
RJ and his friends followed him to Claire's Divination Shop. "Guys, this is it ! This is the place !", he said, ecstatically. All of them gasped in awe when they entered the store. Every enlightenment book that had ever been printed was in this moderately sized shop. "Ah, it is you again. I was expecting you.", Claire said, in a welcoming tone. "How did you know ?", RJ inquired, astonished. "You forget that I am psychic. Come closer, children. I'll tell you everything you want to know...and more.", Claire began as she shuffled the Tarot deck to begin her reading.  
  
One by one she revealed the future for all of them. "Be prepared for an incredible adventure of personal growth, spiritual enlightenment, physical trials and tribulations, and mental expansion. Be warned. Although you are stalwart, you will all be taxed in different ways. The cards have spoken.", Claire stated, opening her coal-black eyes. "That's all ? Will we be able to survive this adventure ?", Gabby inquired, very curiously. Claire focused for a moment and meditated. She broke her trance and answered them, "I am not allowed to look that far into the future. If I do there will be dire consequences in the fabric of time. You do not want to delve into things you cannot understand, young ones. Head Madame Claire's warning." Each of them looked at each other with concern, and then gazed back at RJ. RJ simply shrugged and paid the soothsayer her fee. "Don't be scared. I'm sure we'll be able to work through whatever endeavors may face us in the future.", RJ said. Without commenting, the others paid her as well. "Gird yourselves well. You will be seeing me again, children.", Claire said, cryptically. Before any of them could blink, they weren't in New York anymore.  
  
Chapter 3—On the Edge of Purgatory  
  
"What now ?!", Raphael bellowed. The sound of Raphael's shocked voice echoed in the caverns of a place that was otherworldly in nature. "Auntie M, I don't think we're in Central Park anymore.", Juanita said, trying to lighten the severity of the tension at that moment. There were a few snickers, but no one thought the situation was humorous. "Where are we ?", Aida questioned, a little nervously. "We're in Purgatory. It is the place where evil is purged from spiritual bodies until the day when they are ready to be transfigured into Heaven.", Joaquin said. "What ?!", a few of the children said, extremely confused. "In the Catholic belief, Purgatory is where all so-called "unclean" souls head after death. The Judeo-Christian belief does not believe in Purgatory, but I for one do believe and now I know my theory is true. Some souls do have to be cleansed before entering the Pearly Gates.", Noel said, very distinctly and deliberately, much like a professor. "But, we're not unclean souls ! Sure we've all made some mistakes, but nothing for us to find ourselves here !", RJ interjected. They all agreed, non-verbally and joined hands together. They weren't going to stick around here if they didn't have to. But, matters were about to become even more complicated. The children and teens would soon come to learn that the quest for the door into the world of the living would be a lot more than they bargained for.  
  
Chapter 4—Harvester of Souls  
  
Every turn they took lead them around in circles to their starting point. But, they were determined to find a way out of Purgatory. However, when they turned around to try a different method of travelling the metaphysical plane, they saw their parents there as well. At the time, the parents were unconscious. "This is becoming really weird, guys. I don't like this at all.", Hanna said, hugging onto Juanita tightly. "If it weren't for RJ talking us into going to Madame Claire's we wouldn't be in this mess !", Raphael said, crossing his arms in frustration. RJ had a forlorn look on his face, and almost started crying. But, he hid his tears. "Listen, guys... I am really sorry...", he said, his voice trembling. His friends were willing to forgive him, but just then the parents began to awaken from their long slumbers. "Ugh, did anyone get the number of that semi that ran me over ?", Peter said, rubbing his right temple in anguish. Each of the children looked at each other, and ran wildly to their parents, hugging them. When the reunion was finished, each of them got up to their feet and brushed the dust off their clothes. "We're not out of the woods yet. My PKE is picking up a strong signal north of here. Perhaps if we follow the signal we will be able to discover the source that brought us here.", Egon stated, index finger demonstrating where they would be heading. "Hopefully we'll be able to get ourselves out of this place. Besides, I want to get home in time to watch Montel.", Naiobi said, in a determined tone.  
  
Egon began following the emissions that the meter was picking up. As the spectral emissions became stronger, the sound became more frequent. "We're in proximity. I can feel it.", the Spengler family said in unison. From the shadows a form began to emerge. A weak feminine voice could be heard, "Someone, please help me ! My soul is lost in this abyss... I am incarcerated by the Harvester !" "I know that voice !", Gabriella declaired, looking intently in the distance with the rest of them. It was the inviting voice of Madame Claire, whom they had seen only minutes ago. "We have to help Madame Claire...", RJ began. "Don't worry... Whomever this Harvester may be, we will stop him before he imprisons any more souls...", Ray said, offering a firm, but gentle pat to the back to his son. Although they were not armed with ghost-busting equipment, they were armed with holy talismans and sacred incantations. The essence made the entire group feel cold, abandoned and uncomfortable. These emotions would not stop them, no matter how intimidating the entity was.  
  
"I am not amused with your petty games, mortals. Do you realize that I have your very souls in the palm of my hand ?", the Harvester said, with a menacing grin. His red eyes flashed, his feral teeth glistened in the dim light of the otherworld. He was gigantic, had ram's horns and a body that was both mammalian and reptilian. The team of united Ghostbusters, both experienced and amateurish did not answer the Harvester's inquiry. Each of them began using their own magical element to stop the creature. Thinking that this was of no consequence, the beast became cocky and tried every trick he knew to level them down to size. Clearly the creature was outnumbered. There was no way he could exert all of his evil power to subdue the Ghostbusters. Even the velveteen voice of Madame Claire could be heard emerging from the shadowy abyss, chanting loud and clear. Almost instantly, the Harvester began to melt away from the combined pure energy that the troop was emitting. Shrieking in abject pain, the Harvester evaporated into nothingness. All of a sudden, Purgatory began to disappear and they were literally thrown back into the world of the living. Luckily, they had been returned to a safe place, not too far from Madame Claire's Divination Shop.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Madame Claire smiled, thanking the Ghostbusters for saving her soul from a fate ultimately worse than death. With her soul in the clutches of the Harvester, she had no choice but to be bound there for eternity. She was very grateful, and even she had not foreseen this development. "Although I am psychic, the spirits don't reveal everything to me. I have learned much from all of you. Thank you again, my friends.", she said, her eyes twinkling merrily as she left to close her shop for the day and return home to her family who were probably worried sick about her.  
  
Everyone was pleased that everything was back to normal. The souls that had been imprisoned by the Harvester had been freed and RJ's friends had finally forgiven him. In essence, he had not gotten them into a jam. He had helped them all become even closer together as friends and that had made the incredible adventure worth while. Things progressed as usual, and school was still in session but soon it would be time for summer vacation and the friends could spend even more time together. But, for the moment, the friends couldn't be happier with their lessons in school and their parents were pleased with their lot in life as well.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt June 1, 2003 


End file.
